warriors_fanfics_foreverfandomcom-20200214-history
DEATHSTARS EVIL POWA!!!
DEATHSTARS EVIL POWA1!!1!! (This is a trollfic. As so, it is intentionally crappy. It contains: Bad grammar, spelling, sex jokes, blood, mary-sues, CanonXOC, a few badly done sex scenes, cat incest, and badly done warriors naming. Read at your own risk.) ohno!!1!1 Gothblood wuz kitting! she was havin scurgez kitz! "sh its ok," mintremedy sed. she was the medisin cat spo she had 2 help with tha kitting. den 2 kits cam out. torturekit, and deathkit. "omg they so desu!" scuourage sed. gothblud nodded. "der cyoot! i leik torturekit!!!1!!!" torturekit smild. then a starclan warrior appeared!!!! "deth will cum den sedtroy da starz" what does it mean" gothblood said "What does it mea" torturekit and deathkit sed. BUT DA STARCLAN WARRIR WUZ GAWN so dey went to slep. deathkit left da nursery in da middl of tha nite. (OMG REBEL!!!!) anothur blodclan kit wuz awake. it was silver!!!! "hi" silver mewed. she wuz so prittu, deathkit thot. dey slept togethur dat nite bcuz dey wir not lef bak inside "IZ TEIM 4 U KITS TO BE PPRNTICEZ" Scourge mewed. "yay" torturkit mewed "yay" deathkit mewed. "TORTUREPAW AND DEATHPAW!" "yay" teh blodclab catz said" scourge raized hiz whit pae. "i will mentor dem 2 be good warriors of blooodclan!" "torturekoit's blue-gay pelt shimmererfd. deathkit looked at her, trying not bto mak an incest commint. "lets patrol liek bawssses!" dey patrollled. deathpaw caught all teh pray. "how do u gaiz lik me nao?" "WOOOOOOOW1!1!!!!!" dey sed. ALL OF A SUDDEN CAT ATTACK! cats fot n it was brutal. torturekit attakef a cat and he ran. "yay im a fiteer!" se mewed happilee. "LOOK OUT!" dethpae screeemd. torturpahw had no tiem 2 flee, n was killd by fyahstar. "NU SIS!!1!!" deathpaw creyed. he clawd firestar n killd him. "torturepaw-chan, dont go!" he cried blood. he slowly turned 2 his demon forn! "U WILL PAY!!!!!!" he killd all da kats who ttacked bloodclamn "omg deathpaw u amazin!" scourge smild. deathpaw nodded. 'yes i am" he sed. he turned bak 2 normal. he trained awesomely. he killd every enemy, den earnd his bludclan collar. he looked at the stars. "tortirpaw, r u watchin me frum beyond da beyond?" a starry cat came from the sky. "yes. and im here bcuz i miss u." "no shit, sherlock..." deathpaw muttered. torturepaw lickd his forehead. "u no wat? now dat im in starclan...i can train u!" "OMG RRLY?" "ja" "omg" dey trained 2gether every nite and soon deathpaw wuz da best in da clan! scourge looked hard at him. "son, uy r amazin." "yay" dat nite deathpaw decided 2 cunfess hiz lurve 2 silver. butt he did something wrong bcuz he didnt happly cunfess. he raped hir!!!!! silver ran from bloodclan "U CREEP!" she ran and ran. den she stahpoppped. torturekit was there! they fougheyt!!!!!!! silver was abut 2 be killd but den deathpaw stoppd torturepaw!! "NU U CANT!!!!!" Torturkit unsheathd her claws, den leeeept at dethpa! AND TRHEN DEATHPAW WAS DIED!!! he wuz in sartclam! "dethpaw, ur power is to be controllled! BY TORTIRKAWIT!!1!!!!!!!! if not, u will haff a psyko rampage and destroy bludclam!" it was the ancient warrior they call Blood. her dark scarlet fur was long and bloodsoaked. deathpaw looked down "....................I...I....I must cuntrohwl mah powaz!!! DERE MY P:OWERS NOT HERS1!1!! N I HAVE A DEMIN FORM SO I CAN FITE HER OFF!!!!1!1!!!!!!" "k" Blood stared hard at him, icy blue eyes glowing faintly. deathpaw looked back. it was like a staring comntest. blood laffed as her fur ripped n she turned.......into......TORTUREPAW! "GASP", deathpaw gasped. "U LIED1!!!!" he screeched. torturepaw lafft. "of course I did!! I'M EVIL!!!!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!1!1!1!!1!!1!!!!1!1!1!!1!!1!1!!!!!" he woke back up in the real world. silver was on the ground, dead. "NO SILVER! WHY DO EVERYONE I LURVE DIESSSSS?!1!!!" he yowled at the sky. "IT'S JUST A DREAM! A BAD DREAM!!!!" he hissed, trying 2 wweaake hisself up. "no...." silv4er got up. "this is REALITY!!!" she hissed. deathpaw smiled, then realized: Silver wuz a ZOMBIE!!!!! he ran bak 2 camp. he tried hiding in a den. no good. it was occupied by 2 cats havving sex!!!! "OUT OF MAH WAY!" deathpaw skreemed, abvout 2 hide. "oh u wanna join in 4 a 3zum?" "no" "plz? he's gentle." de3athpaw fled. "EEEEEW NOPE." he ran 2 scourgae. "FAT HER! PLZ HELP! SILVER IS A ZAMBIE!!!1!1!!" "sily! derez no such fing as zambies!" "O RLY?" He drahgggd scourage by the tail to shoe him da zombie silva! "LOOKIT!1!1!" "omg u wir srrius!" "YES!" dey ran, butt silver killd skorg n turd him 2 a zombie 2!!! "NO FATHER!" Dethpaw and silver fought. in da end, deathpaw won, and silver and scourge wer back 2 norms. "deathpaw...you're gonna be a warrir naow. you r deathshadow!!!!" "OMG YAY!!!" deathshadow smild! he wuz happy. he was so happy he just wanted to say this. "Silver....I love you..." Silver's eyes widened. "me 2!" then they went 2 their dens 4 some sweet hard kitty sex despite cats have barbed penises. "o bby dat was amazing!!!" silver smiled. "u slut." dethshado kissed her. "o dethshadow....were gonna haff kits!" "omg" dethshadow strutted 2 his mom. "i gonna have kits!" "im so prowd!" she purred. before scourge could be told, he died!!!! "NU FAT HER!" he creyed. "MAH KITS R CUMMIN!" silver creyed" "OMG!!!!" deathshado was soooo happy! he was gonna be a daddy! she had 3 kits! torturekit, starkit, and keyboardkit! keyboardkit was black-and-white, starkit was solid white, n torturekit was light blue and white. torturekit seemd...diffrent from her 2 sisters. keyboardkit could not talk, as hir vocal kords wer metal. starkit was soooooo kawaii desu nya. "dey r bootiful!" "ja......" he purred. dey wer amazing. the outline of Torturepaw appreared and took torturekit. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Then Blood the ancient car appeared. "i can hep. i was part of a kit-stealing clan myself, soooooo" "omg thank" after dey got her back, silver asked "r u ok" "OF COURSE I'M OKAY! I'm evil now!" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" deathsadowh and starkit and keyboardkit and silver screeched. deir kit!!!!!!!!! torturepaw and torturekit laffed. in a matter of moos, dey wir warriors. Torturesoul, Keyboardface an Starpelt! but keyboordfaic was captirred by 2legs!! Den it wuz teim 4 deathshado 2 bcum leader! he went with mintremedy 2 get his nein wives. he put his tung 2 tha poo. "OMG SATRCLAM!" a white tom and a tortie she-cat came to him. Ccherrytaint and whitestream. 'with these lives, we give you sexiness' dey smiled. deathshado smiled, butt den pain rushed thru him. he topplid over. eight moar lives 2 go. Raccoonrear, Titface, Stoatquail, Darksoul, Americanpelt, Heathermaggot, and Scourage. HE WAS DEATHSTAR!!! he lookd down on his new clan "OK NEW WARRIR CORFED. NU VARGENS. MOAR KIDS 2 MAKE DA CLAN POWERFIL!11!11! AN DEN U CANT HURT OR DISAGREE WIF A LEEDIR!" "cool" den dethstar and all da shekarz went i2 hiz den an dey had s3z and kitd! DEN KITS CAM SAWGKIT SATANKIT BROOCHKIT EVILKIT ANGELKIT BROKENKIT HALOKIT MISHACOLLINSKIT VAGINAKIT DREAMKIT. (omg lol im so random XD :3) "hi lil kits." dethstar put on a dark vadir mask. "I AM UR FATHER!!1!1!" "omg no wai" silver gaprd at dethshtar. "no....i know those are da rules, but..." "hm?" she unsheathed her claws. "u been cheeting on me!!!! WIF MINTREMEDY!!!!" every1 gaspd. dethshadow lunged at her. "NO I WASNT!!!!1" he raked his clawz across her stomak. she died. he lookd at mintremedy. "now bby. letz has sum fun<3" they had sex. but mintremedy didnt liek it. dey fot, with sedukshin every 1ns in a wile. 69 moos latr "i dub these appretices.... mishacollins, dreamdesu, vaginahoe, swagpimp, satangod, angelbright, broochleech, and evildemon!!!!" dey looked at dethstar. "thank u dethstar!!!" den blood appeeerd agin. "bloodclab must be saved by the british, the whore, the pimp, the devil, the agenl, and the spirit!." "omg wat doez it meen!" "I dunno bUT WE MUST TRAIN FOR IT." "yES LETS DO THIIIIIS1!1!!!" Dey trained but then the drkness cam. (hey dat rymez omg!!!!) the ones whe came from the evil darkness wir nother than: Blood, Torturepaw, Torturesoul, Darksoul, and SCOURAGE AND GOFFBWUD1!!!! dey fout. but the chosen ones lost. deathsta was killed. THE END1!!1!! did u guyz like it??? I WILL RITE SIQUEL!!1!1! STAY TOOND!!!